


Who Would Have Guessed ~ A Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover

by geesuswillsaveyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gryffindor, Hinny, Hufflepuff, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, pjo and hp crossover, pretty gay tbh, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesuswillsaveyou/pseuds/geesuswillsaveyou
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover!!!In this fic, the wizard world and Greek worlds collide in ways you didn't think imaginable. ((I'm bad at summaries oops))If you are looking in the tags and see a ship that you like, I'm glad! But this story focuses mainly on Solangelo, so if that isn't the ship that you were searching for, sorry. The other ships will still be included, but it's primarily Solangelo





	1. The One With the News

**Author's Note:**

> yo. so this is a crossover yanno.
> 
> I'm gonna list any of the warnings that may come into this. Maybe they won't but I'm pretty sure I'll keep them like that.  
> Smut warning!!  
> Language warning!!  
> Trigger warning!!  
> Mentions of abuse!!  
> Mentions of self harm!!  
> Homosexuality!! ((Shouldn't be an issue but yanno))
> 
> There's probably more but that's that.  
> Ships in this fic:  
> Solangelo  
> Percabeth  
> Jiper  
> Frazel  
> Caleo  
> Hinny  
> Romine  
> ((Maybe more))  
> BTW I'm wayyyyy more into Percy Jackson than I am in Harry Potter so it'll focus more on that and mainly Solangelo.

The One With The News

Nico Pov

Recovery after the war was rough. Everyone was constantly on edge, making everyday activities hard.

But when Leo made his triumphant return with Calypso, things started to lighten up. I knew something was off with his death, maybe because he didn't die.  
I'm taken out of my thoughts when my boyfriend comes up to me with his demigod safe phone in his hand. "Hey, Neeks, we gotta go up to the Big House, Chiron wants us there." He says to me with a smile on his face.

"I didn't do anything I swear! You didn't either I'm pretty sure!" I answer defensively.

Will chuckles, shaking his head. "We didn't do anything this time. He called a whole bunch of us there. Even some Romans."

I raise my eyebrows at him and lift my hands for him to help me up. He rolls his eyes and grabs them and hoists me up. Once standing, he leans in and kisses me gently. Keeping one of my hands in his, he leads us towards the Big House.

"Have any ideas about what this could be about?" I ask the son of Apollo. Will simply shakes his head and continues.

When we reach the meeting room of the Big House, we take a seat among the other demigods around the ping-pong table. I look around and see that Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, and all the way from New Rome, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna are here. Finally, my eyes land on one of the last people I thought I would see, Thalia Grace.

She salutes me by nodding then promptly flipping me off. I grin at her and do it right back at her. Jason smiles at our exchanges but rolls his eyes none the less.

The chatter dies when Chiron walks in. "Hey, everyone." He greets.

The demigods give back their greetings before Chiron launches right into what needs to be said.

"I've called you all here, as the best of what we have, to go on a quest." Complaints are immediately heard from all the demigods about this new information. We just got through a war and now we have another quest! "Hush, hush! It's not going to be dangerous! Or at least not by our normal standards. Each of you are going to be sent to England to attend a school for the year. Before I hear anything about this, it is not a normal school."

"Not a normal school? What do you mean?" Annabeth asks.

"Patience, Annabeth. You will be attending Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Everyone in the room begins to ask questions at once. I raise my hand to my forehead and begin rubbing circles on my temples. I nudge Will and gesture for him to do his thing. He brings his fingers to his mouth and lets out his gods awful sonic whistle.

Now, I was ready for this, everyone else, not so much. All the demigods raise their hands to their ears and moan in complaint. Chiron just grins at my boyfriend and continues.

"As I was saying, Hogwarts just went through a very serious war, not unlike us. And to answer some of your questions, wizards are real. We are not the only mythical creatures in this world. Many years ago, Hecate, opened the school with four of her children. They were the best mist benders of the time. Mist benders is what we know witches and wizards to be, by the way. So, you twelve will be heading to England next week to attend this school. Once you arrive everything will be taken care of. You will be put into the 7th year and Hecate has agreed to blessing you all with nearly perfect magic skills. Annabeth and Reyna, I expect you each to read up extra on this and explain it to the ones who will not do so on their own." He points his glance at Percy, and the whole group chuckles.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, but for now, the gods want to see each of you." Chiron says with a smile on his face. Everyone's eyes widen, but we are suddenly being flashed to somewhere else. 

When we land back on solid ground, I feel disoriented. I lean against Will and close my eyes. "I think I much prefer shadow-travel." He chuckled and kisses the top of my hair. Stupid height difference. 

A dryad comes up to us and gestures for us to follow to the throne room. And so we walk, possibly to our deaths.

Entering the throne room is a feeling you will never get used to. You can feel the power radiating off the gods. You feel fear, you feel proud, you feel power hungry, all at once. Facing the 12 Olympians is amazing in some ways, but most ways, it just sucks.

"Demigods!" Zeus booms. "Welcome! We have decided to give all of you a gift for your work in the war." A gift? From the gods?

Deep in my own thoughts, I don't see my father stand. "Nico di Angelo." He says.

I blink my eyes and look up at him. "Sup?" I ask in surprise. Beside me, my friends stiffen at my casualness towards Hades.

Zeus looks completely appalled at my treatment of a god, but my father simply grins and shakes his head. "You did so much to help with this war, in return, I would like to offer you a position in the Underworld. Helping me with running my kingdom. What do you say?"

My eyes widen, and I turn to glance at Will. He isn't looking at me, but I can tell from his posture that he would not be very happy with that decision. "I'm sorry, but no. I've found my home with the demigods. I'm not leaving again." I say firmly to Hades.

Much to my surprise, Hades smiles at me and nods his head. "Very well. I'm happy for you, you may be one of my only children that will have a happy ending. Good luck on this quest, il mio ragazzo." He sits back down on his throne and nods at Athena to pick up from there.

"Half-bloods, the gods would like to grant everyone a gift, including Mr. di Angelo. I have gathered that each of you would not like to be made immortal gods, so we give you a gift that is similar, but not as much of a commitment. You all will endure something similar to the Blessing of the Styx. You will all be invincible to fatal injury in combat, but without the Achilles Heel. You may still endure the occasional broken bone and bruising, but cannot die from it. While fighting and using your powers you will not tire. This is the extent of your gift. Do you accept?"

We all look to Annabeth and she nods. "Yes, we accept."

Zeus claps his hands enthusiastically. "Great! That is all! Good job and all! Now get out of my throne room." He claps once more, and we flash back to the grounds of camp.

"Thalia, your dad's a dick." Leo says.

"Yeah, I know. Don't dwell on it." She says back already heading towards the Zeus cabin.

I turn to Will and offer him my hand as we begin walking back to Cabin 13. Since the war ended, Chiron became slightly more slack on the rules. So, Will practically lives in my cabin.

When we arrive at my cabin he opens the door and pushes me inside. I turn to him just for him to lock his lips onto mine. I gasp and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

Eventually, we pull apart and he leans his forehead against mine. "I love you." He breaths.

"I love you too, sunshine."


	2. The One With the Pricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend that Harry Potter took place in modern times bc im not fucking with time shit and also that all the characters went out to finish their 7th years due to the war

Nico Pov

The week approaching our departure went quickly. Everyone got their bags packed, full of camp shirts and our weapons. I think everyone was nervous, not the normal type of nervous that we feel for quests though. This was nervous for a chance at a normal life. Or at least as normal as it can be with a bunch of wizards.

I hear a knock on Cabin 13's door and glance at Hazel, asking if it could be Frank. She shrugs and goes back to reading her book. I walk over to the door and open it, finding Will standing there with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Hey, babe! Ready to go? Chiron called us to the Big House to see us off." He says happily. I nod and turn to grab my stuff, indicating Hazel to do the same.

"Okay let's go." I say to Will, walking past him.

"Wait!"

I turn back to him and raise a questioning eyebrow. He leans down and kisses me quickly. "Better, we can go now." He says. I roll my eyes and march my way out of my cabin, Will following closely behind.

Upon arriving at the Big House, I was greeted with the sight of every demigod already waiting.

"Late like always I see, Nico." Percy jokes. I shove him and stand next to Will.

Chiron walks out of the Big House and nods at each of us. "Okay demigods, it's time for you to go now. You're all going to be transported to The Leaky Cauldron and everything will be taken care of from there. Annabeth and Reyna can explain everything later. Good luck! See you guys soon!"

With that we are all flashed out of camp and into a dirty looking bar. I grab Will's hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

A man walks up to us and asks if we're the new Hogwarts exchange students.

"Yes, we are." Annabeth says.

"Great! Your rooms are upstairs! I'll take you!" He says happily.

We follow him, everyone having a hand on our weapons. He takes us to a common area, each door having two names on it. It seems that every couple is sharing a room, minus Thalia and Reyna. Once we set our stuff down we head back out to the commons and wait for Annabeth and Reyna.

When they come out of their respective rooms they sit and begin to explain. "Okay so they just went through a war, led by Voldemort and his followers, known as Death Eaters. And the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, was killed by a teacher who was also a Death Eater. The heroes of the war are now commonly known as The Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Their biggest issue while at school, besides Voldemort, was a boy named Draco Malfoy. He, too, was a Death Eater, but in the end, he realized he was wrong. There is more but it'll be covered at school pretty much. When we get there, we are going to be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house is loosely built around a trait. Now, if anyone gets sorted into Slytherin, it's not a bad thing. Slytherin has a really bad rep as of recently, but they aren't all evil." Annabeth explains. "There is obviously more, but it will be explained when we arrive. Good?"

Everyone nods and the man from earlier walks up to us and says, "Okay, everybody. You should have received a list of supplies that you will need for school. I'm going to take you down to Diagon Alley and you can all get to finding those items. Follow me!"

He walks out of the room, obviously expecting us to follow. We glance at each other and shrug, might as well follow him. We do need our supplies after all.

Once he drops us off at Diagon Alley, Reyna turns to us. "Okay guys, I have the list here. One in Latin, one Greek. Gather around and read it." Reyna says to us.  
I walk over and take the Greek list from her. Will stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, reading from over my shoulder, everyone else circles around us and begins to read.

Hogwarts Supplies   
-1 cauldron   
-1 animal (optional)   
-Books (I'm not about to list those)  
-1 wand   
-1 broomstick (optional)   
You may wear your normal school attire at Hogwarts. Enjoy your stay!

After everyone has read the list we head out to get our supplies. Will and I walk off to the so-called pet store. When we're done shopping we all meet back at the commons once again to speak with Annabeth.

"Okay, so if anyone asks we go to a school in New York, special for half-blood wizards. In the wizard world that means that you have one mortal parent and one wizard parent. Also, if they ask why they haven't heard of it before it's because it's kind of unconventional. It's called Half-Blood Hill by the way. Everyone got it?" She asks. We all nod and go into our rooms to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.

~~~

In the morning, I wake to Will nearly suffocating me. I groan and begin poking his side, just under his ribs. Will lets out a particularly girly squeak and bats my hands away. "Tesoro, get off me. We need to get ready. We board the Hogwarts express today. Come on. How am I actually awake before you?" I ask.

"Time zones." Will grumbles. I chuckle and kiss his shoulder. "Fine, fine. Okay. I'm awake. Let's go."

He rolls off me and sits on the edge of the bed. I get up and change into my clothes for the day, Will doing the same.

I sit back down on the edge of the bed and tie my converse up. When I finish I stretch my arms up, yawning. Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands grasping at my ribs. I squeal and launch off the bed, Will following me, not stopping his assault on my sides. "Will, stop!" I screech.

I run for the door, opening it. But Will hasn't stopped yet. He continues his tickling as I try to run away from him, laughing uncontrollably. I trip over my own feet and tumble to the ground, Will going down with me, straddling my hips. His assault only gets worse, now that we are stationary. Will is laughing over me, still not giving up.

Somewhere in the Commons area, someone clears their throat. Will stops and looks up. "Hey, guys!" He smiles.

I turn my head and see that nearly everyone is in the Commons and staring. I flush bright red and cover my face with my hands. In my futile attempt to get away from my boyfriend, I didn't notice everyone.

"We all heard something come from your guys’ room, but we didn't want to interrupt if it was something else, if you get what I mean." Jason says, wiggling his eyebrows. "But this isn't what I thought it was going to be. I don't think I've ever seen Nico laugh so much. Good job, Will!"

"Thanks!" he says excitedly. He gets off my hips and stands, offering me a hand. I take it and he yanks me up too forcefully, so I fall right into his chest. His arms circle around my waist and he smiles down at me. I hit his chest playfully, but I can't help but smile up at him. Someone in the room awes, probably Leo, and I step out of Will's arms, keeping one hand in his.

"Okay guys, get your stuff, we've got a train to catch!" Annabeth says. Everyone turns to grab their things, then we meet back in the Commons. Once we are all together, we apparate to the platform 9 3/4. "Woah. The architecture..." Annabeth trails off.

Percy rolls his eyes, throwing his arm around her shoulder. We take our bags over to the loading dock and leave them there.

"Hey, there's a door, let’s get on there." Piper states. We follow her onto the train, almost immediately we see a sign that says Exchange Students. Making our way to the area, all eyes are on us. This is just like when I used to go to camp, it's terrifying. Will seems to notice my discomfort and grabs my hand. I squeeze his hand to say thank you.

Once we are all seated, an announcement comes on the speakers, saying that we will be leaving in about 10 minutes. I lean my head on Will's shoulder and his hand comes up to play with my hair. For this being a train, the cabins have more room than you would think. I guess it has something to do with magic. Maybe Hazel knows more about it with her experience with the Mist.

A group of six people stop just outside the door, and look in. They seem to be regarding us, trying to see if we're up to no good. I narrow my eyes at them, along with half of the cabin. We are all startled out of our glares when the announcer says that we are now leaving.

The girl with curly brown hair opens the cabin door and smiles at us. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I couldn't help but see that you are the exchange students for this year. These are my friends here." She says, pointing behind her. They all give a little wave. "Mind if we sit?"

"Sure..." Piper says, warily. How there is still space in the cabin, I don't know. They all come in and sit beside each other.  
There is a moment of awkward silence before Hermione speaks up again. "So, you guys know me, why don't my friends here introduce themselves." She finishes with an elbow to the ginger beside her in the ribs. He winces, and I snicker.

"Oh yes, umm, I'm Ron Weasley." He says. And so it continues around the circle.

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Luna Lovegood"

"Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister."

The next boy doesn't say anything, he just lifts his hair and shows us a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. When he doesn't get a response he looks shocked, eventually saying that his name is Harry Potter. What a dick. He may be a big deal here but with us, that won’t fly.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth says after scar boy.

"Percy Jackson."

"Leo, bad boy supreme, Valdez."

Calypso rolls her eyes, slapping the back of his head, before saying her name.

"Piper McClean"

"Jason Grace."

"Nico di Angelo." I say quieter than I meant to. Great, now they'll think I'm some sort of loser.

"Will Solace."

"Frank Zhang."

"Hazel Levesque, Nico's sister." The six raise their eyebrows in question. "Half-sister." She clarifies.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano"

"Thalia Grace, Jason's sister." She finishes with a glare.

The six wizards shy away a bit at the frightening daughter of Zeus. Hermione claps her hands happily. "Great! Now that we all know each other, why don't we go around again and state something about us!" She says.

"Oh, for the sake of the gods! What is this? 1st grade? It seems to me that you are treating us as if we are children!" Thalia snaps at the witch.

Hermione looks taken aback at the sudden outburst and I can't help but smile a little bit. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, like a fish, before finally finding her voice again. "Oh no! That's not what I was trying to do! I just want to get to know you better is all!"

I see Ron give Harry a look that obviously means more than it looks. I nudge Will, gesturing for him to look. H does, but he just shrugs, before putting his arm around my shoulders. I snuggle into him, gods, he's warm.

"Oh, are you two a couple?" Luna, I think, asks.

Just as Will opens his mouth to say something, I retaliate. "Yeah, you guys got a problem with it?" I practically growl at them.

Will brings his free hand to rest over mine, "Neeks, calm down, it was just a question." He says softly. "Yes, we are. Sorry about him, he gets snappy sometimes." Will pats my hand gently and kisses the top of my head.

"No! Heavens no! We have no issues with it. It's just we don't see too much of that around here." Ginny responds.

"Sorry. I'm still not used to people actually accepting me." I say to the group.

"It's no problem, man. I know that life. Well, not the gay part, but the not fitting in thing. I mean my last name is Longbottom, so you can only imagine the jokes about that and I-" Neville gets cut off by Ron before he can finish, saying that we got the point.

"Anyway..." Piper pitches in. "I think it's a great idea. I'll start, when I was younger I had a pet miniature poodle named Gladiola. After we finish we pick someone to go next, so we aren't just going in a circle. Umm, Luna, why don't you go."

"Okay." She answers in her wispy voice. "I witnessed my mother's own death."

There is a short silence. "Oh." Leo says dumbly.

"Yes, I choose Frank." She responds.

Frank freezes in his seat. He looks around as if to say, 'What do I say that won't give anything away.'

"Umm, one time when I was 8 my grandma locked me in a closet and told me a 'real man' could get out by themselves." He finally says. From Harry you can hear a soft   
'Been there, man.'

"Frank, choose someone." Hazel whispers to him.

"Oh ya! Umm, Calypso."

She looks around the circle and her eyes land on Luna. "I'm very good at reading auras and gardening. Like Ms. Lovegood here, she is very intelligent, but she doesn't get much credit for it." Luna smiles widely and nods enthusiastically. "Ron, you are my choice."

"My longtime pet rat turned out to be an evil human that worked for Voldemort." He says, eyes focused somewhere in the distance. "Oh, Hazel."

"My mother was a fortune teller and she sold jewels." Hazel says. She glances at me and gives me a small smile. "Let's go with, Thalia." The wizards’ eyes widen slightly and Thalia smirks.

"Alright, asshats. I can shoot a bow and arrow with perfect aim nearly every time." At this, you can hear Neville gulp loudly. Thalia bursts out laughing. "Oh my gods! You should see your faces! Whoo. Whatever, though. Scar Head, you go."

Harry looks greatly offended at her calling him this. "It's Harry Potter." He says disgustedly.

"It may be, I don't really care. But with me, it's either going to be Scar Head or Harry Asshole. You pick." She shoots back at him. The demigods snicker at her remark and some of the wizards do as well.

Harry blinks in shock before his face turns red from either anger or embarrassment. "Umm... Okay, Scar Head it is." Ah so he was embarrassed. But now he puffs his chest out proudly. "I defeated the dark lord at the age of one for the first time."

We are all silent before Percy pipes in with an unconventional 'Cool'. Harry looks completely flabbergasted. "Okay, I guess I'll go with, Will."

Will smiles at him, bright as ever. "Back where were from I'm the best medic around." He says proudly. I smile up at him as he looks around for who will go next. "Annabeth!"

She nods at him before turning her stormy eyes back to the group. "I ran away from home at age seven and survived just fine for a while on my own until Thalia found me." The wizards stare at her, wide eyes as she looks to them to find who she will pick. "Ginny, how about you."

"When I was in my second year, I was taken captive by a big snake." Everyone nods respectively at her before she picks someone. "Percy."

"Oh my gods, finally!" He exclaims. Annabeth rolls her eyes at him and flicks the back of his hand. He winces before carrying on. "I used to call my old step dad Smelly Gabe."

"What do you call him now?" Neville asks.

"Oh, he's dead." He says, a bit to happily. Neville nods and looks away. "Any who, Nico di Angelo! I choose you!"

I glare at him before muttering a curse in Italian at him. Before I can say anything, Hermione interrupts me.

"Was that Italian?" She asks.

I turn my head to her slowly. "Yes." I say coldly. She shrinks back into her seat a little bit. I sigh before continuing. "I was born in Italy and my entire family is dead."

Gasps are hear from the wizards while Will tightens his arm around me. They start to apologize, but I hold up my hand, telling them to stop.

"Longass, go." I say to the boy. Leo and Thalia chuckle from their seats.

Neville looks around nervously before speaking. "I killed the snake that ended the battle last year." He looks obviously shaken by the event so we all just nod at him. "Jason, please go."

"Well, I didn't see Thalia from the age of two until sixteen." He states.

"What a glorious fourteen years those were." She says sassily. He rolls his eyes and leans over to punch her in the leg. She smiles at him and flicks his ear.

"Anyway, Reyna, it's your time to shine, girl." He says.

"Knock it off, Superman. I was born in Puerto Rico. Nobody say anything. I'm tired of this game. Hermione, go." She says quickly.

"Okay, well, both of my parents are muggles." She says with a slight frown.

"Oh my gods! You guys! Did you do this to me on purpose!" Leo nearly screams. Everyone chuckles at him, well, or rolls their eyes. "By the gods, okay. Last summer I built an entire ship that could sail or fly." He says proudly.

The wizards look impressed at his handy skills and nod to him. For a while everyone in the cabin talks among themselves.

Sometime later, Ron tells us that we are nearing Hogwarts and that we should get changed into our robes.

"Oh, we're supposed to wear what we normally wear to our school. Which is what we have on. Or anything with the logo on it, really." Jason says. They look shocked that we get to be so casual, but carry on anyways.

Once the train is stopped, we exit and approach the school.

"Oh my gods. It's beautiful." Annabeth says in wonder. Percy grabs her hand and tugs her along to the boats.

"Firs' years o're 'ere." A tall man with a beard yells. Everyone's hands go to their weapons. He's a giant! Reyna just shakes her head at us and we go to ease. He calls us over there and introduces us to him as Hagrid.

He explains to everyone what is going to happen as we load the boats and head across the water to Hogwarts.

Once we exit the boats, we follow a woman named Professor McGonagall into the school.

She turns to us and spreads her hands wide.

"Welcome to the Sorting Ceremony."


	3. The One With The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I forgot to list what animals everyone got and all that jazz. And since they are having the exchange students this year they are allowing some more animals.
> 
> Percy: Rottweiler   
> Annabeth: Silver owl  
> Nico: Black cat  
> Will: Golden Retriever  
> Piper: Himalayan Cat  
> Jason: Snowy owl, not unlike Hedwig (shed a tear)   
> Reyna: Falcon  
> Thalia: Raven  
> Leo: Red Fox   
> Calypso: Rabbit  
> Hazel: Pug   
> Frank: Canary

Nico Pov

Professor McGonagall can be intimidating if you don't know anything about her. While we were standing there, we learned that she is the headmaster of the school this year, but will continue to teach transfiguration.

"We will sort the first years before we sort the exchange students. I wish you luck this year. Hopefully, it will be better than it has been in the past." With that, the headmistress turns and opens the grand doors to the dining hall.

She gestures for everyone to follow her, leading us along the wall, towards a stool with a hat on it. I've never seen a stranger sight in my life, and that's saying a lot. 

She walks to the front of the room, in front of a long table with staff sitting at it.

She spreads her arms wide and smiles at the students. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! Since the battle, repairs have been made and the castle is good as new now. Let's get right to the sorting ceremony, shall we?" She announces.

McGonagall calls the first name, some small girl with tight black curls. She looks terrified. The girl sits down, and Professor sets the hat on her head. 

"Hmm, I see you have a very good heart." The hat says. Oh my gods it talks! I look over to Will, who is down the line from me as we were placed alphabetically. He just shakes his head at me, smile beaming from his face. "Ah! Hufflepuff!" The hat screeches.

And so it goes. Professor goes down the list, calling names, and the hat sorts them into their respective houses. From watching, I've gathered that when someone is placed in Gryffindor, they get the loudest cheers from the house, and that when someone is sorted into Slytherin, there can be boos heard faintly.

"As many of you may know, we have accepted twelve exchange students from America. Where they are from, they do not have houses the same as we do. We expect that you are to treat them the same as you would treat any other new student. They will have their own living quarters and table at dining, but they are welcome to stay or eat with their new houses. Their classes will also be attended with their houses. Now! Let the sorting begin! Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." McGonagall calls.

Reyna stands up straight and walks as regal as ever towards the rickety old stool. She manages to make jeans and a purple SPQR shirt look like the most elegant wedding gown. Her long hair braided and swept over her shoulder so effortlessly.

She sits on the stool and the hat is placed on her head. "Oh my, I haven't encountered something like this in quite some time. You are very brave, very strong. Though, you get that from your mother I suppose." Reyna flinches at that slightly, but she keeps her face neutral. "Smart too, I see. Would fit well in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. 

Definitely not a Hufflepuff. But you are not meant to go into any of those houses. Slytherin!"

The crowd is silent as Reyna stands and walks over to the demigod table. McGonagall clears her throat and calls Annabeth to the front. When she sits the sorting hat gasps on her head.

"Oh gods. You've been through a great deal, very courageous. But I have to say, you would be most fit in... Ravenclaw!" It screams. A cheer is heard through the table as Annabeth heads to our table.

"Nico di Angelo." The Headmistress calls.

I hold my head high and make my way to the sorting hat. When it is placed on my head, I can feel it trying to dig through my memories. Naturally, I resist the intrusion and put up every wall I can. "You sure are a strong one, di Angelo. This will go much faster if you would let me see inside your head." I wince and let my walls slowly fall, feeling completely violated, by a damn hat. "Oh! Di immortales! You have been through more than anyone I have ever sorted, at such a young age. By the gods. You would go well in... Slytherin!"

I take the hat off my head as quickly as I can and place it back on the stool. That hat went through some memories that I had stashed deep down, never wanting to see again. I walk numbly to our table and sit next to Reyna. She rubs my shoulder and mutters a 'Me too.' I guess the damn hat went through some memories of hers that she rather didn't like.

McGonagall looks over at me and I nod that I'm okay. She nods back and continues with sorting us. I don't pay much attention to Jason being sorted, but he was placed into Gryffindor, earning a large cheer from the table. "Thalia Grace." Professor calls.

She rolls her eyes and walks up to the stool. "Oh, a feisty one I see." The hat says right away. And that, she is. She just looks like trouble sitting up on the stool in her ripped black jeans, green day shirt, and her hunter’s parka. Not to mention the blue streaks in her hair, encircled with her Lieutenant circlet. She smirks at its remark. "You seem to really hate trees, understandable. I shall put you in... Slytherin." She nods and takes the hat off her head and nearly skips over to the table, just to hit Jason in the shoulder and plop down bench next to him. I smile at her and give her a fist bump.

"Perseus Jackson." McGonagall announces.

"Awe, man. It's just Percy. Perseus makes me think my uncle is going to smite me or something." Percy says to the Professor, a smile on his face. She smiles back at him and gestures for him to sit on the stool.

When the hat sits on his head it, nods? Can the hat nod? "Ooh, brave one again. I'm beginning to realize that all of you are going to be brave. You aren't the brightest, but you are smarter than what you get credit for. You've been through a lot, not as much as di Angelo though. I'll sort you into... Gryffindor!" The house speaks.  
He fist pumps in the air and joins us at the table, ruffling my hair as he passes me. I punch him in the back as he retreats and he mocks pain and falls onto the bench. 

I roll my eyes as him and Jason do their "BroShake".

For the next few demigods, I don't pay attention to. When I hear my boyfriend’s name called, I perk up and watch.

Will bounces to the stool and smiles at the Headmistress. He sits, and the hat somehow smiles on his head. "A real ball of sunshine, we have here. You're smart, but impulsive. You would go very well in... Hufflepuff!" It screeches.

Will makes his way over to the table and sits next to me. I turn and smile at him as he puts his arm around my shoulders again. A gasp is heard in the crowd, and I turn my head and glare in the general direction. I mean, I guess we don't exactly fit together. He's in a bright orange camp shirt, not unlike the other occupants of CHB, board shorts and flip flops, while I'm wearing my black converse, black skinny jeans, and a black camp shirt with white print on it. We look totally different, but we go so well.

Will takes hold of my hand and I seem to calm down more. For the rest of the ceremony, I don't pay attention, lost in my own thoughts, I guess. Once everyone is sitting at our table, I learn that Hazel and Leo were placed in Gryffindor, Piper and Calypso were placed in Ravenclaw, and Frank is a Hufflepuff along with Will.  
The feast is brought out, and none of us begin eating. We haven't given our offering and that will not go well with the gods. Annabeth approaches the head table and tells McGonagall what we need, and she gives her a strange look, but places a fire at the end of our table anyway. We each give our offering and see that nearly the whole room is staring. Percy shrugs and shouts that it’s a religion thing and they seem to understand a little more.

The food was excellent! I haven't tasted food that good since I was a child in Italy. Throughout the meal we chat with each other about how we think this year may be.  
"I think the education will be something that we will never use again, but it should be very good. This is the best wizarding school in the world. Percy, any thoughts?" Annabeth says happily. She glances over at her boyfriend and rolls her eyes. Percy isn't even paying attention as he is too busy arm wrestling Thalia, and let me say, it looks like a pretty even battle.

At the other end of the table, Leo is sticking celery sticks under his top lip and hissing at Calypso. I don't know how she can put up with him, I can't even talk to him for more than a few minutes without wanting to punch him. Reyna and Frank look like they're having a serious conversation about something. Probably something to do with their Praetorship.

Will taps my thigh and I look up at his face. "Hey, you okay?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, I guess. The hat went through some memories that I didn't want to think about ever again." I sigh. Will nods and kisses my nose quickly.

Looking back around, I see Piper and Jason being all lovey-dovey again. Sure, Will and I are often, but they are a complete other level. With Piper being a child of the love goddess, it's like Jason can't help it. Constantly.

Leo and Thalia seem to be about tired of it because they keep throwing carrots at the couple. Thalia throws one and it lands directly between Jason's eye and his glasses. She stands and fist pumps, high-fiving Leo in the process.

At this time, McGonagall stands and announces that the feast has come to an end and it is time to return to the dorms. The food disappears from the table, earning a gasp from Percy. The students start filing out of the room as we stand there, obviously confused.

The Professor approaches us and tell us to follow her. "Now, since you do things differently at your school, you are getting your own dorms. Originally, you were to stay in the regular house dorms, but I was told by your head master, that you had certain sleeping arrangements that shouldn't be changed. I do not know why, but I'm not going to question. He mentioned that you all have had really rough lives and that I should not meddle with things that are already set." She explains.

We take so many turns, that I have no clue where we are anymore. I'm going to get so lost. "So, your dorms are set up very similar to the house dorms. Except there are seven rooms instead of having a boys and girl dorm hall. When we get to the entry way, a password must be said to enter. The pass word for you is the word Mythology. When you enter there is a commons area where you can sit by the fire, study, anything. It's your commons after all. Then there are two halls for your rooms. Headmaster Chiron said that it would be fine to label them as the Roman hall and the Greek hall. I'm sure you guys know what it means just fine. There is also a door leading out of the commons that I'm sure you will enjoy what is behind. It's a special gift from your headmaster. Here are your respective schedules. We have arrived. Good luck tomorrow, students." She finishes. McGonagall turns and walks back down the hall she came from.

I turn towards the door and my eyes widen. On the front of it there is a Pegasus surrounded by the laurel of the romans. It's so intricately designed, I have a feeling I know who designed it as well. Well played Ms. Dare.

"Mythology." Hazel says to the door. It swings open and every demigod’s jaws drop.


	4. The One Where They Fight

Will Pov

Just the common room of our dorm is gorgeous.

At the back of the room there is a grand fireplace with a portrait of the 12 Olympians above it. I roll my eyes at it and scan the rest of the room. Surrounding the fireplace is an arrangement of couches and chairs. Each of them looking extremely fluffy and a beautiful silver color. On each side of the fire place is a door way with 'Romans', on the left, and 'Greeks', on the right, over them.

On the far left of the room there are 4 tables and chairs, made for us to study. On that wall there are nearly empty book shelves for us to put any books we have on.  
The right wall is mostly bare. There is a door in the center with hooks on each side of them. Above the door is a sign that reads 'Training'.

"How are we supposed to know whose rooms are who's? Chiron said we weren't going to mess with the sleeping arrangements we have currently, but, like... I'm Roman and Piper is Greek... So, what do we do there?" Jason asks.

I shrug and look down at the coffee table below me. "Hey look!" I say happily, holding up a piece of paper I found. "This has the halls we need!"

Reyna walks over and takes it from me, reading it over. "Will, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Leo, and Calypso are all in the Greek dorms. Everyone else, Roman." She says finally.

We all nod and head to our halls.

When I walk through the doorway, I'm faced with a wall. But when I turn to the left, there is a spiral staircase leading up and down.

Nico takes my hand and starts going down the staircase. "Why do you assume we are the ones in the lower level." I ask him, rolling my eyes.

"Just a feeling. Plus, I like the dark and dark means down." He says with a smirk. I chuckle and let him lead me down to our so-called room.

When we reach the bottom, there is a landing with a door to the right. On the door there is a plaque that says, 'Solace and di Angelo".

"Well, I'll be damned. You were right death boy." I say, somewhat amused. He sticks his tongue out at me and pushes his way into our room.

When I make my way in I see that it's not anything spectacular. In the center of the room is a big bed with royal purple bedding. On each side is a nightstand with small balls on them that seem to be producing light.

The right wall is black and looks like chalkboard while the rest of them are a medium grey color. On the left wall there are two walk in closets where our clothes have been magically placed inside. Cool, right!

On the left of the bed there is an art easel and a desk on the right side.

I look over at Nico, who is already laying on the bed, head at the foot, staring at the ceiling. Sitting next to him, I lift his head and place it in my lap. "What do you think?" I ask, playing with his hair.

"It's all so surreal. This may be the first shot we get at a somewhat normal life. I'm scared and so excited." He says quietly, his eyes shutting as I rake my fingers through his hair.

I hum at him, knowing completely what he means. We stay there like this for a few more minutes before getting up and going back to the common room.

When we arrive, we find Thalia and Reyna sitting in the chairs, talking quietly. When they hear us, they stop talking and look up at us and smile. "We were about to check out the training room, wanna come?" Thalia asks.

"Sure." Nico replies, pulling me towards the room. It almost seems like training is all Nico does. I mean, it's not, but he really does love to.

When the door opens, he gasps quietly beside me. Letting go of my hand he walks to the center of the room.

"Hey, Thalia. Wanna spar? For old times’ sake?" He asks, a glimmer in his eye that he only gets when he's fighting.

"You're on, Death Breath! No powers?" She asks.

"No powers. Just skill."

"Let's do this." She answers, smirking.

Rolling my eyes, I watch as they walk to the middle of the room, where a ring is placed on the floor.

I look around really fast and see that there are tons of weapons, bags, targets, everything. Neeks is going to basically live in this room.

Nico Pov

Thalia and I circle around each other for a few seconds before she launches herself at me.

I step to the side and throw a round kick straight into her gut. She grunts but immediately retaliates by spinning around and landing a spinning back kick on my side.

I stagger back, gaining my balance again. I charge back in at her, but when she lifts her legs to attack, I cut to her left and punch her square in the chest, making her fall back.

She hits the ground but throws her leg out the side and it hooks around my ankle and sends me tumbling to the ground. She moves to get on top of me, but I roll out of the way, right back onto my feet and try to stop on her chest. She backs out of the way, getting onto her feet again.

"You've gotten faster, Underground." She taunts.

I nod, smirking. "Can't say the same for you, Pinecone." I respond.

Thalia growls, throwing all her weight at me. At the last possible second, I move out of her way and grab her by her arm, throwing her over my shoulder, Annabeth style, making her land on her back hard.

She gasps for breath and blindly throws her arm up to hit me in the face. Her fist connects with my jaw, knocking it out of place. My eyes widen as I straddle her and punch her in the nose, feeling it crack under my knuckles.

She yells in pain and rolls us over, so she is on top of me now. She grabs my hair and yanks my head up, slamming it back on the ground. I grunt and land another shot on her mouth, splitting her lip.

Thalia gets one last punch in, straight into my left eye, before Will breaks us apart.

"Okay guys, that's enough. If you keep going someone is going to get killed!" He yells.

She gets off me, offering me a hand. She pulls me up and into a hug.

"Good fight man, you've gotten better." She says when we pull away.

I chuckle and nod at her. "Not so bad yourself. You've gotten stronger." She laughs as we head over to where Reyna has been watching the whole time.

The Roman girl just shakes her head at me, smiling.

"I hope you know I'm not going to heal those injuries. You did this to each other knowing this would happen." Will says.

"What about my jaw, she broke it!" I say in shock.

"Yeah, and my nose!" Thalia exclaims.

Will sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll heal those, but the cuts and bruises have to heal on their own." He says with a sigh.

Thalia and I fist bump and walk over to the chairs in the corner of the room.

Will walks in front of me and places his hand on my jaw, healing it. He does the same to Thalia's nose and we head back out into the commons.

When Jason sees us, he stands in alarm. "Who did that to you guys?" He asks angrily.

"Jay, calm the fuck down man. We were sparring. This is normal for us, get over it." Thalia says, plopping down onto the couch next to Percy.

I walk over and sit next to her, putting my legs into her lap. Percy leans over and gives each of us a fist bump. Jason just stares at us like we're aliens.

"Jason, if you keep staring at me like that I'm going to start to think you have a crush on me." I say to him. This seems to knock him out of this state, flushing.

Will chuckles and walks over, sitting behind me on the arm of the couch. He leans down and kisses the top of my head, laying his hand on my shoulder.

We all chat for a while before we head to bed, ready for the day tomorrow.


	5. The One Where Hermione Gets On Nicos Nerves

Nico Pov

Waking up wrapped in your boyfriend's arms tends to be pretty nice. But when you have to pee, it's a deathtrap. I wiggle my way out of his arms, so I can relieve myself. When I'm washing my hands in our bathroom, Will comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face into my neck. I hum and continue to wash my hands.

"You weren't in bed and I was confused." He mumbles, lips brushing my neck.

I turn off the water and lean towards the towel to dry my hands, dragging Will with me. "Sorry, amore. I didn't want to wake you up. But since you are, brush your teeth so I can kiss you." I say with a smile.

Will mumbles an okay as he begins to brush his teeth. I brush mine alongside him and he playfully bumps his hip against mine. Rolling my eyes, I continue to brush.

When we are both done, he grabs me by my hips and pulls me close. "Can I kiss you now?" He asks softly.

I smile and nod my head, already moving in. Will kisses me soft and sweet, bringing one hand up to cup my jaw. "Ow." I wince when he makes contact with my jaw.

He pulls away, eyes worried. His eyes focus on my jaw and he chuckles. "I forgot that you broke this. You've got one wicked bruise and black eye." Will exclaims.

"I didn't even see it when I looked in the mirror. I guess I've gotten used to having various injuries." I mumble, my eyes cast downward. Will's fingers hook under my chin and he brings my lips to his. When he pulls away he smiles down at me.

He ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead. "Alright, Death Boy. We've got to get ready."

I mumble a response and follow him out of the bathroom, back into our room. After getting ready he grabs my hand as we head into the commons area. When we arrive, we notice that we are the first ones up. "What time even is it?" I ask Will.

"6:30 am. Why?" He replies.

"Will, what the fuck! You stupid sun child! I could be sleeping still." I angrily say to him.

He rolls his eyes. "You're the one that woke me up."

"But if I would have known what time it was I would have gone back to sleep! I understand that you are normally up when the sun is, but that doesn't mean that I am!"

"We would have been up in about 30 minutes anyway, might as well come over here and cuddle with me." My boyfriend says to me, a smile playing on his lips. I grumble out something similar to an 'okay' and plop myself next to him on the couch.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. His strong arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest as he lays on his back. Finally, we get situated with me laying on his chest, his arms loosely resting on my waist. I close my eyes and relax into his warmth.

Apparently, I accidentally drifted off, because I'm awoken by Will shaking me gently. "We've got to go to breakfast now." He says. I open my eyes and see that everyone is in the commons smiling gently at us.

"By the gods, Will." Percy says. "I've never seen him so relaxed. What did you do to our feisty little Nico?"

"Fuck off, Jackson." I mumble into Will's chest.

Everyone in the room laughs at my remark. "Never mind, there he is." Jason says. I roll my eyes and sit up next to Will. I stretch again and stand. Will joins me and takes my hand, pulling me after the retreating group.

"Yo, Nico!" Thalia half shouts as she drops back to walk beside me and Will. I nod in acknowledgement at her. "I see you've got some wicked bruises there."

I look at her and smirk. "You're not much better off, Thals." I tell her. She's supporting a split lip and two half black eyes. She shrugs and raises her arm for a fist bump.

Shortly after our encounter we reach the dining hall. When we enter the room, all heads of the students and staff turn to us. Everyone's jaws drop when they see Thalia and I. Professor McGonagall stands in alarm. "My goodness, children! What happened to you all?" She asks.

I glance over at Thalia and punch her shoulder playfully. She looks back to McGonagall and rolls her eyes. "Death Breath and I were just sparring a little."

The professor's eyes nearly boggle out of her head. "You did that to each other?" She asks, mind blown.

"Headmistress," Will starts. "Not to alarm you, but with this group, things like this are going to be more normal. We've all known each other for a long time and our training together gets pretty serious sometimes,"

McGonagall nods her head, solemn look on her face. "Very well. Please try to avoid it in the future if possible." She tells us. We all nod and head towards the table again.

We sit, and the food appears on the table. We make our offering to the gods, each saying our own induvial prayers, before eating. Leo and Jason seem to be having their own little argument while their girlfriends talk with Hazel and Frank. Annabeth and Percy seem to be having some deep conversation that looks pretty serious, Thalia and Reyna pitching in every now and then.

I look up at Will to see him already smiling down at me. I blush and bump my shoulder on his. He leans down and drops a soft kiss onto the top of my head. I can still feel the looks of everyone on us and I send out a slight wave of darkness to keep their eyes off of us.

Everyone at the tables eyes turn to me. "Geez, Neeks. Was that necessary?" Piper asks.

"I didn't like everyone staring." I respond with a shrug. I feel Will sigh, obviously annoyed about the use of my powers.

Once we are all finished eating we head back to our commons to gather our materials, then head to our first classes.

Reyna and Thalia approach me with their schedules in their hands, already looking bored. "We have potions with Gryffindor." Thalia says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, goody! A class with the gayest bromance around!" I exclaim. "And that's coming from someone who is gay."

The girls laugh, and we head out towards the dungeons. Hazel catches up to us and loops her arm through one of mine. "Those three are going to kill me by the end of the year." She says, gesturing behind her.

I turn to see what she's talking about, sighing when I see them. Percy, Leo, and Jason are all fighting over who gets to ride on who's back. I look back at Hazel, mumbling about how gay they are. She giggles and pulls me along to Potions.

Arriving at the door, we walk to the back of the class, ignoring all the looks from the other students. The rest of the demigod’s filter in, the Bromance™ coming in all holding hands. I roll my eyes once more as the sit near us.

"I don't see why Leo got the piggy back ride this time! He got it from me last time!" Percy whines.

Leo fist pumps to himself while Percy proceeds to stick out his bottom lip. "Sorry, Perce. He's lighter than you. You're all muscle and he's all not." Jason says. Leo makes an offended noise and Percy manages a smirk.

"Nico, I think you're the straightest guy here." Thalia says.

I nod at her. "Oh no, I know. I give it a week before we find them having some sort of orgy." I whisper to her. Thalia lets out a barking laugh and gives me a high five. 10 points to Nico.

We all continue having our own little conversations until the Golden Trio and Neville walk in. They come and sit right in front of us, seeming confused as to why the Slytherin's are sitting with the Gryffindor's from our "school".

Hermione turns around and smiles at us, but she doesn't say anything. "Can I help you?" Reyna asks, one eyebrow raised.

The girl turns her attention to Reyna and smiles again. "We were just wondering how you were adjusting to Hogwarts!" She announces.

"Oh, it's so cool!" Percy pipes in. The Trio nods before they give their attention back to the front of the class.

I lay my head down on the table and close my eyes. Might as well catch some sleep while I'm here. It's not like I care anyway.

Soon enough I'm being shaken by Hazel. "You slept through the whole class on the first day, congrats, Neeks!" She informs me, sarcasm dripping from her words.

I stand and stretch, already heading out of the room. I already know that I have DADA with seventh years of every house next, so I'm excited about that. I get to see Will, and this all I care about.

Arriving at DADA was a shock to us all. Sitting behind the desk, legs up, was Coach Hedge. Our jaws drop as we are greeted with a "Sup, cupcakes?" from the satyr.

"Coach? What are you doing here?" Frank asks, eyeing the Satyr carefully.

Coach laughs. "I couldn't just send you guys over here without some supervision! Who knows what type of trouble you could have gotten into?" He asks, a glint in his eyes.

"What about Chuck? And Mellie?" Will asks.

The satyr’s eyes soften at the mentioning of his family. "They're fine. They came with me. I knew you would be attached to Chuck since the day you delivered him. As much as you seemed to hate it, you do love my boy."

Just when Will is about to answer, he gets interrupted by Mrs. Loudmouth herself. "You delivered a baby?" She asks Will.

He shrugs. "Yeah, it was a onetime thing, or at least I hope so." My boyfriend shivers at the thought of having to do that again.

The wizards nod their heads approvingly. "So how do you guys know the new teacher?" Ron asks.

"I was their teacher back in America. But I don't like to be called Mister or Professor. Call me Coach. Coach Hedge." He says proudly.

They all nod as the bell rings. "Alright, cupcakes. I'm your teacher for this year. This class is called Defense Against the Dark Arts, and if you didn't know that by your seventh year, well then you should have dropped out by now." Coach announces.

Murmurs run through the group of wizards while the demigods just smile. "Now, as I told them, don't call me anything but Coach Hedge or just Coach. Anything else makes me feel old. This year, as you have just gone through a hard time, we will be learning something a little different.

"Instead of learning wand magic, or any magic really, you will be learning combat techniques. Both open hand and with weapons. The students from America are already highly trained in this and will help you with anything if you need it." He finishes.

The wizards seem to be intrigued, but confused. Hermione raises her hand. "Excuse me, Coach, how will this come in handy at all?" She asks. I roll my eyes at her, once again.

"Well you see, Miss Questions. You never know when you're going to be attacked. Can I have Nico, Jason, Percy, Leo, and Reyna come up here please." He asks. 

I stand and walk to the front along with my friends. "I am going to tell each of them something and then one of them, they will not know, will be attacked. They should know how to defend themselves." Coach says.

He walks over to Jason and whispers something to him, doing the same with the rest.

When he gets to me he stops. "Nico here, will not be getting attacked, but he will be helping me out." He says loudly before leaving in and whispering to me. "I want you to raise a skeleton and have it attack Jason. Can you do that?" I nod and step back.

"Alright you four, turn and face the class." He says.

I close my eyes and feel for the nearest body under the earth. When I open them again I thrust out my hand. A single hand breaks through the ground and you can hear a gasp from the crowd. The skeleton rises to its feet and I mumble "get the blonde one" to it.

It clatters over to the group before lunging at Grace. He senses the change and turns, sidestepping to dodge the blow. He takes out his gladius and kills the undead solider in one movement.

The class just stares, then Piper let's out a yell. "That's my baby!" Everyone seems to lighten up a little and clap softly.

I turn back to the group, seeing Will shaking his head at me, smiling. "How in bloody hell did you do that?" Ron asks.

I shrug. "Years of practice." I say with a smirk. His jaw drops as we head back to our seats. Oh, this year is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series, yay. But im actually terrible with keeping up with these types of things bc im super busy. but im gonna try to post semi regularly, whick might or might not work lmao


End file.
